in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Project DIVA
A story by and When a mysterious stone statue showing two teenage girls falls and lands in Echo Creek unharmed, the gang will bring all their might to check it out. They soon admire it. But, something unusual eventually happens to it...stay '''tune'd for more.'' Cast *Richard Melon *Torchy Snap *Kernely Pop *Pealy-nutty *Jay Martin *Blovy Blower *Courtney Byrne and Tatum Vaughan *Maisy Clemons *Gerald Edmarkson *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Rosalina *Rosewell Starringson *Jenny (mentioned) *Galaximus (mentioned) Story (A slightly-cloudy day at Richard's house. Richard is hanging out with his friends, like usual.) * Richard: '''I gotta say, this day's gonna turn out great, right? * '''Blovy: '''You bet! * '''Kernely: '''Yeah...but only for now. Maybe a villain might appear! * '''Star: '''No need to worry a lot, Kernely! * '''Marco: Besides, it's not like a villain would randomly attack the city. * Kernely: Yeah, but after a while, a villain will attack the city. * Star: Don't worry. You've faced a lot of villains. And besides, this is a day to relax, so no need to worry! * Marco: I agree with Star. How about you just take your mind off of things and- I dunno, play a game on your Switch console? * Kernely: 'Yeah, thanks Marco. * '''Richard: '''Hey, that just gave me an idea! * '''Blovy: '''Really, what is it? * '''Richard: '''Let's go play MK8DX! *'Kernely: Alright! *'Blovy:' I'm in! *'Richard: '''Hey Star and Marco, ya joining? *'Star: Yeah! *'Marco: '''Alright! ''(The gang then begin playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe on Richard's Nintendo Switch. Meanwhile, outside the house, a stone statue crashlands, coming out unharmed.) *'''Richard: Hold up. What was that noise? *'Marco: '''Yeah. What was that? *'Star: I think we should go and check it out. *'Blovy: '''That sounds like a great idea. *'Richard: Gang, let's go. (The gang head outside. They see the stone statue, and it shows two teenage girls.) * Marco: 'A statue of two teenage girls. * '''Star: '''Well, that was unexpected. * '''Marco: '''But how did it manage to end up here in the middle of Echo Creek? *'Richard: No idea. Wait a minute. *looks closer at a sign mounted on the statue* ...The sign says "Courtney Byrne & Tatum Vaughan, two diva idols." ...Huh. *'Marco:' Their names sound kinda weird. *'Star: '''Their fashion sense is also weird. *'Blovy: I think what's more weird is the fact that a stone statue just crashed on Earth undamaged. *'''Richard: I agree with the three. (Torchy, Pealy and Jay walk up.) *'Torchy:' What's this stone statue for...? *'Star: '''Nobody knows. ''(Two people are running towards the gang.) *'Richard:' Uh, heya...? *'Marco:' Who are they? (They turn out to be Jelo and Rosalina.) * Jelo: '''Oh, hey guys. * '''Rosalina: '''We heard a crashing sound somewhere in the neighborhood. By the way, what are you all looking at? * '''Star: '''Oh, this stone statue. It mysteriously crashlanded here. * '''Jelo: So that's where the sound came from. *'Richard:' And it seems to have a name! *'Rosalina: '''A statue that has a name? That seems odd. *'Richard:' Well, look at the sign. *'Rosalina: *reads the sign* Huh. Seems...scifi-ish. ''(Torchy, Pealy and Jay read the sign as well.) *'Jay:' Quite odd. *'Blovy:' Yeah. *'Jelo: '''We might have to inspect it for a while. *'Richard:' Good idea. ''(The next day, the gang are looking at the statue.) *'Richard:' You know what, I like this statue, even when it plummeted here. *'Star: '''I have the same feeling. *'Kernely:' Me too. ''(Suddenly, the statue begins getting cracks, shaking and emitting blue and orange rays.) *'Blovy:' '''''WOAH!!! *'Richard:' Oh my... *'Star: '''What's going on? *'Marco: I don't know! *'Jelo: '''Me neither, but I think something's gonna happen. Dunno what, though. *'Kernely: What if there's a- *'Richard:' No need to worry, Kernely! To be honest, you're pretty strong in battles. We've defeated many villains, so why worry? *'Kernely:' Yeah, you're right. (Soon enough, the stone statue (except for the base) cracks open, revealing...) *'??? #1:' Heya, there! I'm Courtney Byrne! *'??? #2:' I'm Tatum Vaughan! *'Courtney & Tatum:' And we're diva stars! *'Marco: '''Whoa.... *'Star: Your names are weird. *'''Tatum: Honestly, that's what our parents named us. *'Jelo: '''Well, at least Courtney's name sounds normal. *'Marco: Where do you come from anyway? *'''Courtney: Well, we come from a futuristic city named Iupruginia. *'Richard:' Iup- What? *'Jelo: '''Honestly sounds like something from a fantasy setting. *'Tatum:' Yeah, but it's a futuristic city. And it's in another dimension. *'Star: Whoa, cool! I didn't know you were from another dimension, just like me! *'''Tatum: Well, we don't come from your dimension. We come from Jeegidale. *'Pealy:' I don't understand these odd names for a city and dimension. *'Marco: '''Me too. They sound exotic. *'Jelo: Uh, how did your dimension and city manage to get such weird names? It's like I'm reading backwards text. *'''Courtney: Well, they're called like that because in our dimension, we prefer exotic names over normal names....sadly like mine. *'Richard:' How old are you two? *'Courtney:' We're 17. *'Marco: '''I see. How did you two turn into a statue and crashland here? *'Courtney:' We have that power! We just push a button on my device. And because we just want to visit. *'Richard:' Oh, wow! ...You know what? I think we should introduce ourselves. I'm Richard Melon. *'Torchy:' I'm Torchy Snap, former guardian and citizen of Firetundra. *'Kernely:' I'm Kernely Pop, princess of Foodland! *'Pealy:' I'm Pealy-nutty, Kernely's boyfriend and prince of Foodland. *'Jay:' I'm "Spiky" Jay Martin. *'Blovy:' I'm Blovy, Jay's girlfriend. *'Star: I'm Star Butterfly, a magical princess from another dimension! *'Marco: '''And I'm her best friend, Marco. *'Jelo: 'I'm Gerald, and I lead the Locked Room Gang. *'Rosalina: 'And I'm Rosalina, watcher of the cosmos. Just don't call me Rosie, I hate that name. *'Tatum: Ooh, nice! Also, we don't only have statue powers, we can shoot blue and orange balls of electricity, if we're in attack state. *'Courtney:' We can also shoot flame wisps! *'Jelo: '''That was honestly not necessary. *'Tatum: Oh, sorry! *'Marco: '''But why did you want to go to Earth anyway? *'Tatum: It looked interesting. *'Marco: '....and? *'Courtney: '''Well, we wanted to perform somewhere new. We thought your planet looked pretty great, and we found out your kind liked music! So, we landed here to perform a concert. *'Richard:' Wait... ''*eyes widen* You're telling me, you really wanted to perform a concert? *'Courtney: '''Yeah. We wanted to perform where nobody has ever went before! *'Richard:' Okay...tell me when it starts. *'Courtney:' I will. *'Jelo: Wait, don't you guys need help in preparing the whole concert? *'''Courtney: Actually, yeah. *'Marco: '''We'll help you! ''(The gang start preparing the concert.) * Jelo: 'Okay, we need some things if we want to make this concert a memorable one. * '''Rosalina: '''Gerald, we might need to tackle one big hurdle: Nobody in Echo Creek but us knows who Courtney and Tatum are, and I don't think we've heard their music. * '''Marco: '''You do make a clear point. * '''Jelo: '''Yikes. *'Richard: Uh-oh. (Kernely facepalms.) *'Torchy:' What do we do? *'???:' Can I help? *'Richard:' Sure. (The girl joins the rest of the gang in preparing the concert.) *'???:' By the way, I'm Maisy Clemons. *'Richard:' Okay, and... *'Maisy:' My main weapons are yo-yos, and, heck, I have lots of them with different powers! *'Marco: '''Was that really necessary? *'Maisy:' Ugh, sorry... I keep getting obsessed with them. ''(Another girl arrives, this time in her 20s. It's Rosewell Starringson.) * Rosewell: '''Hey, guys! * '''Jelo: Hey, Rosewell! * Rosalina: '''Hello! * '''Rosewell: '''I figured out you guys need a hand, so I decided to help. After all what are friends for? * '''Jelo: Thanks a lot. We really mean it. * Rosewell: So, whose concert is this? *'Richard:' *points to Courtney and Tatum* Those girls. *'Maisy:' I see. *'Rosewell: '''Who are they, anyway? *'Jelo: Meet Courtney and Tatum. They're diva stars from another dimension. *'Rosewell: '''Never heard of them. *'Rosalina and Marco: 'Told ya. *'Maisy: By the way, I'll defend the concert if a foolish villain attacks. *'Richard:' Okay...wait... Hmm. I think we need more people to help, does anyone argee? *'Torchy:' I do. *'Kernely:' Yeah! *'Pealy:' Mmhmm. *'Jay:' Yes. *'Blovy:' Obviously. *'Courtney:' I'll go with that! *'Tatum:' Me too. *'Maisy:' Yes, because there doesn't seem to be enough people to speed up significantly. *'Richard:' Alrighty then. *'Marco: '''Don't you think it's odd to prepare a concert for 2 diva stars who aren't known yet? *'Richard:' I guess. But, once those people arrive, I'll introduce them to the teenagers. *'Marco:' I meant the audience. *'Richard:' Oh. Well, yeah. But I'll let the announcer meet and introduce them. *'Marco: That's not what I meant. I mean, we're holding a concert with mystery artists. Kinda like a surprise concert. Come to think of it, that sounds like a good idea. *'Star: '''Hey Courtney and Tatum, what does your music sound like? *'Courtney: We are busy. *'Tatum: '''Yeah, I'm sorry. But, I can give you a peek into what our music sound like: futuristic, pop-like, a little bit of rock, and- well, that's it! *'Richard:' That's...cool? *'Torchy:' Sounds interesting, actually. *'Tatum: Hey! Actually, I can play it for you guys. Only if I could find my instrumentals app... *'''Richard: Hold on, I'll look. Can I have your phone for one sec? *'Tatum: '''Yes. And it's less of a phone-more of a holo-communicator wristband. It what we use for the instrumentals, drums, and all that. *'Richard:' Okay! ''(Richard searches for the app on Tatum's "phone". Eventually, he finds it and play the music.) *'Richard:' Coolio! *'Tatum: '''Pre-tty cool, right? *'Richard:' Yup! *'Tatum: Glad to hear that! Hey, can anybody advertise our concert? *'Marco: '''I will! *'Blovy: I'll do it. *'Star: '''I'll work on the concert stage! ''(Later, the gang is still working on the concert, as Blovy and Marco advertise it.) *'Jelo: '''What do you want the color scheme to be? *'Courtney:' Orange and blue. *'Jelo: For some reason, it reminds me of Galaximus and Jenny. But okay, I guess we'll go with it. *'''Courtney: Well, that's the colors of our clothing. *'Rosewell: '''Okay then. *'Richard:' Well, what are we waiting for? Shall we start inviting people to help on the concert? *'Kernely:' Heck yeah! *'Jelo:' Actually, no. We've got enough people as it is. *'Richard:' Okay then. ''(The gang continues working on the concert.) *'Courtney:' So do you like the concert design? *'Jelo:' Abstract, but cool! *'Tatum:' That's glad! *'Courtney:' Yeah, thank you! *'Kernely:' I agree with Jelly. *'Richard:' Yeah, me too. *'Blovy:' Say....this concert rocks. Trivia *The story's name is the same as Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA, and is not to be confused with it. *The story takes place after Foodland Royalty, The Pixel Plant and before The Tales of the Soda Kumquats. Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM!